Dreams and Daughters
by kasigirlmccarty
Summary: This is an Ipod shuffle thing with short little oneshot songfics for Kataang fans. It's really very random and my first time doing something like this. I used three songs: Just a Dream, You belong with me, and Farmer's Daughter. T to be safe.


**This is a really random Ipod Shuffle thing just because i was bored and REALLY loving Avatar. Really random...OH, I do not own Avatar or any of these songs I used. Warning: Charrie death in one and angst. Also, none of these stories have any connection to eachother. **

**Just a Dream-Carrie Underwood**

**Katara POV**

It was finally happening. Yup. Finally. Six years after she had met him, Katara of the Water Tribe was finally marrying the man of her dreams, Avatar Aang. She was wearing all blue and riding Aapa to the Southern Air Temple, where she and Aang had decided to hold their wedding. When Appa landed, she got off the lovable Sky Bison, and walked down the isle towards the rest of her life. The vale she wore hid the tears falling down her face, but she knew that Aang would know. She couldn't believe it. Katara barely heard the band that Zuko had brought and felt the beautiful fire lily's she held in her hands. It felt like a dream.

Two years later...

"Let's Pray." the fire sage said. Again tears were falling down her face. He was gone. After everything they'd gone through, he had died at the hands of a stray dagger some idiot had flung around during a fight that he'd been trying to brake up. Because of that, the greatest man in the world was dead. "Spirits, please watch over our beloved Avatar Aang. His life ended far too soon. Please help heal the hurt that his death will leave on the entire world."

She felt dead. There was nothing she could do. She was barely surviving. Then, the large group of people stood and started singing some song that sounded like it was the saddest song in the world. He was gone. That's what they kept saying to her. He wasn't coming home anymore. Then, they handed her Aang's staff as an end to the ceremony. She clasp it to her chest and held on to all she had left of the love of her life.

Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed. "Aang, why did you leave me, why did you have to go away? I was counting on forever from you, now I'll never know what we might've had together! I can't even breathe!" Her hands went to her head as she continued desperatly with wide eyes. "It's like i'm seeing all this from a distance, standing in the background! This can't be happening to me! Tell me this is a dream! It's got to be! It's got to be...Just a dream."

**You Belong with Me-Taylor Swift ((I'm switching this to fit from Aang's point of view and this is a Real world one with bending but no avatar. Aang is just an airbender.))**

**Aang's POV**

He loved her so much. Katara. She's perfect with a gorgeous smile, beautiful laugh and great eyes. There's only one problem. Her boyfriend, Jet. Aang sighed heavily. He knew that Jet wasn't good for Katara. He was just bad news. He wasn't a bender, yet was in the most prestigous Bending School in the world. He caused trouble all the time. Katara had told Aang today that she had been talking to Jet on the phone the night before and he had started yelling at her for something or other. It had just been a misunderstanding. Jet just didn't get her humor at all. Didn't get HER at all.

That night, to help her forget the jerk who had callously yelled at her loud enough for the whole school to hear, Aang invited her to his house to listen to music. As they were just hanging out listening, Katara laughed sadly and said, "You know, it's been a while since I've listened to this music." He asked her why. "Jet doesn't like it..."

jet wore bad boy clothing and Aang often wore baggy jeans and a shirt. Jet was on the football team, called the Freedom Fighters, and Aang was sort of lanky and mostly just hung out with friends. And dreamed about when Katara would finally wake up and find that everything she'd looked for in Jet was really in him, just waiting for her.

A few days after the music night, they were walking around the streets of Ba Sing Se t ((probably spelled wrong. Forgive me)) just laughing and joking around. Aang couldn't help but think how easy their relationship was. This was the way it should be...Katara finally smiled the smile Aang loved, the one that could power a city in Aang's mind. He hadn't seen it in a while. "Are you ok?" he asked her later. She just smiled slightly and said, "I'm great, Aang." Aang rolled his eyes and said, "I know you much better than that, Katara. You're my best friend!" She chuckled. "I know Aang. I know."

The next night, just as he was falling asleep, he heard a knock on his door. He lived alone in an apartment because his parents had died and his Uncle Gyasto ((Again, probably spelled wrong)) was traveling. He slowly got up and answered. "Katara?" he said sleepily. "Aang, can we talk?" He smiled and let her in. Anytime. That night he made her laugh when she was about to cry. They listened to her favorite songs on his Ipod. They talked about the future. She had finally broke up with Jet because she had caught him cheating on her with Azula.

It got late and they were still talking. It got quiet and they were looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, she kissed him. She jerked back, as if confused at what she had done. "Aa-Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just did that. Please forgive-" He silienced her with a kiss. It was amazing. When they separated, Aang kept her close and said, "I've always been waiting, right here, for you. Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you? I've been here all along. Standing by, waiting at your back doo, all this time. Don't you get it baby? You belong with me."

**Farmer's Daughter- Rodney Atkins**

**Aang POV (Modern World/No bending)**

He was 18 and spending the summer with his Uncle Gyatso in his small town. He needed a job and heard about this man, Hakoda, who needed a farm hand with a truck, strong arms, and was willing to work. So Aang figured he'd try, might as well because he needed the money. He drove to the farm that he'd been told was Hakoda's and jumped out of his truck. He knocked on the door and Hakoda answered. "Hello, sir. I heard you needed a farm hand. I'm your man. I can start now." Hakoda smiled and they shook hands. He told him all the things that he needed to do and Aang got to work.

He hauled hay and fed the hogs. It was just so hot with that damn summer sun. Seeing the little creek nearby, he took a quick brake and cooled off. But, then it was time to go back to work in that heat. He started getting really frustrated and cursing out loud, which wasn't something he normally did. "I think I should quit." He said to himself as he turned to go back inside to talk to Hakoda, not seeing the car that had just pulled up. "this just isn't for m-" He ran into the car.

"Hey, watch it!" He heard an angry voice said. He looked at the person it came from. She had gorgeous cinnimon skin and beautiful blue eyes and brown hair that had two loops on the side and hung down her back freely. Their eyes met, and they both blushed before she just walked away. "I love my job." He spoke softly. Aang kept watching the pretty girl as she run

up the steps and into Hakoda's arms. "DAD!" She cried. She was Katara, the farmer's daughter and just back from Ba Sing Se.

As the summer nights started getting shorter, their talks got longer, the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger. They started sneaking out and going to the river. A lot of the time they would stay out all night and he would have to quietly get her back home before Hakoda and her brother Sokka got wind of them being out that late. But by then, it was usually dawn and Aang would have to change into the extra clothes he kept in his truck and drag himself to work. And, even with changing, his shirt and skin would still smell like her perfume. He'd be on the trackter, she'd be on his mind with that damn sun still beating on his back. He'd fallen in love with the farmer's daughter.

So, soon he went to Hakoda and Sokka and he asked for permission to marry her. Two years later, it was summer again. He was hauling hay and feeding the hogs with the sun making him sweat like crazy. So, he decided to cool off in the creek. And she came outside to bring him a glass of iced tea, wearing his ring and three months pregnate with his baby. He got back to work, while she was always on his mind. He couldn't wait for quiting time. Just when he thought it couldn't get any hotter, he went home to Katara, the farmer's daughter.

**So, what you think? It was really random, and my first time doing something like this. I like these songs for avatar, what do you think? If you like this, I might do another one...Also, forgive my spelling. I'm using word pad and there's no spell check and I'm terrible at spelling by myself. So, read and review!**


End file.
